gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stan Pines
|image = S1e5 stan leaving.png |first = Tourist Trapped |voice = Alex Hirsch |inspiration = Grandpa Hirsch |fullname = Stanford Pineshttps://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/224722469603381250 |alias = Grunkle Stan Stanley |personality = Sly, gruff, miser |birthday = In his 60s |occupation = Owner of Mystery Shack |alliance = Mystery Shack |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Mr. and Mrs. Pines (niece and nephew); Dipper Pines (great nephew); Mabel Pines (great niece) |friends = Wendy, Soos, Lazy Susan |enemies = 'Lil Gideon, Bud Gleeful, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Durland |likes = Making money; drama/romance movies |dislikes = Showing affection; losing the remote; Pioneer Day |powers = Selling items to naïve tourists, tourist trapping, passing off frauds as real |quote = "When life gives you lemons, call them 'yellow oranges' and sell them for double the price."}} Stanford "Stan" Pines, better known as Grunkle Stan, is Mabel and Dipper's sly great-uncle. He runs the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap full of questionable oddities. When he's giving tours or sleeping on the couch, Dipper and Mabel are usually sneaking out to explore the town’s secrets, though Grunkle Stan may have his own mysterious secrets. History Sometime during the month of June , Stan's great niece and nephew were sent from Piedmont, CaliforniaIn the theme song opening, Dipper's bag says Piedmont on it. Also, Dipper is based on creator Alex Hirsch who is from Piedmont, California. to stay with him for the summer. Stan immediately puts them to work in his house-turned tourist trap, the Mystery Shack. Stan's other employees include Soos and Wendy Corduroy. At the end of "Tourist Trapped", it's revealed that he has a secret door behind the vending machine in his house. When Grunkle Stan wants to take Dipper and Mabel to Lake Gravity Falls to bond with them, he states that the guys from the lodge won't go with Stan because they don't "like or trust him". Dipper and Mabel try to get away from Stan's fishing idea by going with Soos to catch the Gobblewonker so they can get $1000. Stan gets upset that Dipper and Mabel would rather go on a monster hunt than go fishing with him, so he tries to find his own fishing buddies around the lake. This doesn't turn out right for Stan, since everyone just thinks of his jokes as annoying. Later when Dipper, Mabel and Soos return from their voyage, Dipper and Mabel asks if they can bond with Stan, feeling bad that they left him earlier. Stan accepts their request, and they all end up having quality family time Stan has been wanting for. Grunkle Stan also has a very large crush on Lazy Susan, though he soon regrets asking her out. In "Double Dipper," he has a party at the Mystery Shack so kids come there more often. Grunkle Stan despises Pioneer Day, and later gets trapped in a wooden stock for yelling at a car mechanic. While Stan is locked up, Lil' Gideon throws tomatoes at his eyes, and he gets taunted by Pacifica Northwest. In "The Time Traveler's Pig", Grunkle Stan opens up the Mystery Fair to earn more cash, and rigged the Dunk Tank by making the target connected to the seat very stiff, causing Stan to not fall no matter how hard the people throw. Later, one of the members of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron (his name-tag reads "LOLPH") fires his blaster at the target, which causes Stan to fall off the seat and into the water, satisfying the crowd of people. Personality Dipper and Mabel's great-uncle, Grunkle Stan, is a gruff, greedy and miserly salesman who has finally managed to set up his shop in a town with enough unsuspecting customers to sell his worthless knickknacks. His flair for showmanship is oddly hypnotizing, and thus he is able to make money by peddling the bogus trinkets and baubles in his store. His work ethic is mainly driven by his desire to make money, so when he's not generating an income, he's usually at home watching television. Even though he sends the twins on unpredictable and outrageous errands, he always has their best interests at heart and loves them unconditionally. Meanwhile, when he isn't busy trying to make a quick buck from his unsuspecting customers, Grunkle Stan is guarding his own secret that might hold the key to unlocking the mystery of Gravity Falls. Appearance Grunkle Stan has gray hair that is rarely seen, often being covered by a maroon fez hat with a golden crescent moon. While running the Mystery Shack he is seen wearing a tuxedo with a red tie, as well as his trademark hat. When he is not running the Mystery Shack he is wearing his old white tank, and just his blue striped underwear. He always wears brown shoes, and sometimes carries a "number 8 ball" cane. He wears square glasses, and has oddly colored (yellow-ish) teeth. He also has a tattoo on his back of an arrow piercing a red heart. Sightings Trivia *Grunkle Stan has a tattoo of an arrow piercing a heart on his back, extremely similar to the sign found in 3 and the image on Robbie's hoodie. *He has been to jail in Colombia. *Grunkle Stan is continuously seen running away with stuff. Gallery Quotes References Category:Main characters Category:Gravity Falls residents Category:Males Category:Mystery Shack employees